


You Spoil Me

by LeoLeo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bc Angst Can Go Die In A Hole, Death!Alec, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I REGRET NOTHING, Life!Magnus, M/M, No Smut Bc I'm Not Ready For That Life, and probably never will be, like zero angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeo/pseuds/LeoLeo
Summary: Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe, with a love stronger than Mundanes will never come close to experiencing. For Life has been sending countless gifts towards Death for years and years, and Death keeps them forever. Every. Last. One.Basically just a random au with death alec and life magnus





	You Spoil Me

(Magnus’s POV)

Magnus remembered the first time he had seen Alec.

Actually, it wasn’t all that long after he’d sprang into the world out of thin air. The Earth’s surface was water. Water, for miles and miles in each direction, so that everytime the sun set, everything would light up a brilliant shade of gold. Magnus was happy, he’d fly close to the surface of the sea, without the aid of wings, although he didn’t know what those were at the time, and would skim the surface with a finger, cutting a smooth line through the lapping ripples.

But he was alone. Magnus yearned for a friend, someone to share the barren ocean with.

As if the universe had heard him, a few days later a boy with messy black hair and skin as pale as ivory was sent to him. His eyes were an exact replica of the ocean, constantly rippling with so many shades of blue Magnus couldn’t figure out his exact eye color. It was as if the Heavens had purposely incorporated what he loved most into the boy.

He looked adorable, like a lost kitten, dressed in an oversized sweater that was  _so damn cute_  Magnus just wanted to kiss those lips until they fell off. Unless the man was an asshole. Then definitely not. Magnus tried staying away, just in case.

He lasted about a day before getting lonely again. Alec hadn’t moved far from his previous position and still looked confused. And Magnus was so glad he had said hi, because it was probably one of the best decisions in his life. (Second to when he invented dogs. The look of absolute glee on Alec’s face when he gave him his first one was priceless.)

...

(Alec’s POV)

It had started with tiny, tiny things. Bacteria, then bug-like things, the start of a fish, but what Alec was truly impressed by was the first mammal he was handed.

Magnus had smiled, winking and saying, “I got a little bored. Wondered what else I could poof into existence.”

Alec’s cheeks burned, and he ducked his head to hide it, peering at the tiny thing, taking in the furry body and the big eyes. He almost said ‘ _I love you_ ’, right then and there. After all, Magnus had been his only companion, funny, sweet, kind, smart, handsome, and talking to all the gifts he had been handed just wasn’t the same.

Magnus didn’t know, but Alec had figured out how to create a second copy of the world, in a place he wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal. He called it his “Spirit World”, and placed all the organisms in there with great care and affection.

Magnus could never know. Shit, that would be so embarrassing.

Alec ran his fingers over the animals back, not trusting himself to speak. He knew his eyes showed the gratitude he was feeling, clear as day.

…

It was when a fucking dinosaur was dumped at his feet when Alec threw himself forward, locking his arms around Magnus’s neck and kissing him, hard and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had.

It was going amazingly until Alec realized what had actually happened and tried to pull away, mortified.

But then Magnus started to kiss back. One arm snaked its way around his waist, and Magnus tilted his head down to get a better angle.

Then it was perfect. Alec melted into Magnus and he  _couldn’t breathe_.

He might’ve discreetly kicked the dinosaur away as it tried clawing at his feet for attention.

…

“I know you like her,” Magnus said softly as he and Alec watched a little girl in pigtail braids share ice cream with her dog from the rooftops. There was no anger or annoyance in his gentle voice, and Alec relaxed against him, “Do you want her?”

“No,” Alec grinned into Magnus’s shoulder, “You give me everyone, everything eventually.”

Magnus frowned, “That’s because you deserve everything.”

“As do you,” Alec replied softly, nuzzling into the other’s neck, “But you know I hate it when you give me the young ones. They deserve to live a full life.”

“You like the young ones better,” Magnus said, wrapping and an arm around Alec, “I don’t mind giving away a few lives if it makes you happy. You’re worth it.”

Alec smiled softly, “I love you.”

“I know.”

Wind whistled past the two and Alec pretended to almost fall off the painted tiles in surprise, “Did you just quote Star Wars at me?” He cried indignantly, “That is not appreciated!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Magnus waved his reaction away, which earned him a raised eyebrow, “Well, okay,  _I’m_  allowed to be dramatic. You, on the other hand, are supposed to just sit there and be cute.”

Magnus burst out laughing when a rosy red tinted Alec’s cheeks, “After literally millions of years, how can you _still_  blush when I tease you?”

“I’m not blushing,” Alec said defensively.

Magnus grinned, pulling Alec into his lap and whispering into his hair in a voice soaked in heavy sarcasm, “Of course,  _Sayang_ , I’ve never seen you blush before. Never. Nope.”

Alec punched his shoulder.

…

“Slow down,” Magnus laughed, tripping over another root that jutted out of the ground, “ _Oof_ , Alexander!”

Alec paused, leaned up, and playfully pecked Magnus’s chin. “We’re almost to the jump point.”

“Jump point?”

“I’m going to remove the blindfold, now,” Alec said as they reached the bridge, ignoring his previous question. He undid the black scarf and tugged at Magnus’s sleeve, climbing over the fence that was meant to keep Mundanes from falling off.

“Darling, I love you to bits, but not enough to get wet,” Magnus said in a dead serious tone, earning him a playful slap.

“You won’t,” Alec reassured him, “It’s through the river.”

“What? I know we can do a little magic here and there, but I’m afraid physics says no-”

Alec got impatient, grabbing Magnus and pulling him into the rushing river below.

When Alec opened his eyes, he was back in his Spirit World. The Mundanes had started to give it various names, Heaven being the most prominent one.

Magnus was curled up in a tight ball on the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

“Magnus?”

The other’s eyes snapped open, “What the  _fuck?_ ”

Alec shifted uneasily on his feet, watching the people and animals run around the trees, gardens, and parks, “This… Uh, This is where I kept all your gifts.”

“You kept  _all of them?!_ ” Magnus nearly shouted, “Alexander, what the hell?”

“Oh, are you mad? I’m sorry, I didn’t know how you would take it and-” Alec rambled on, but was soon cut off my Magnus’s lips on his.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Magnus laughed against his mouth, and Alec spotted tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Of course I care!” Alec protested, pulling away slightly, “What else was I supposed to do? Toss them all aside like they were worthless pieces of dust? You were the one who gave me them, which makes them ten times more valuable than they originally would have been.”

“Billions of lives,” Magnus breathed out, laughing again, “How?”

“I remember each one. Which is why,” Alec led Magnus to the bench of one of the bushes in the gardens, “I want to give something to you,” He grinned, “Madzie!”

A small girl in pigtails, clutching a stuffed animal closely to her chest emerged from the rose bushes.

Alec could hear Magnus’s breath catch in his throat, and he felt immensely proud of himself.

“Madzie,” Magnus cried happily, scooping up the girl into his arms, “Oh, sweet pea, how have you been?”

“I thought I was your sweet pea,” Alec pouted.

Magnus just stuck his tongue out, “You always hated that pet name anyway.”

“Pretended,” Alec whined. He straightened up, trying to wipe some of the childish glee from his face, “The reason I brought you here is that I want you to have her back. You obviously love her, and you two deserve more time together.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus wiped his eyes with his sleeves and pulled Alec to his side, leaning down to kiss his husband.

“ALEC!” Two voices screamed from the other side of the garden.

“Izzy, Jace!” Alec ran forward and hugged the two, “I don’t think you’ve ever met Mr. Life here. He’s the reason you exist.”

“So he’s the Dr. Dreamy you’ve been rambling on and on about,” Jace said in a flat tone, making Alec flush. “Well, if you’ll excuse us, me, Izzy, Simon, and Clary have a double date to go on. You’re welcome to join.” He started the other way, before turning around and glaring at Magnus, “If you hurt Alec-”

“We’ll kill you, and then kill you again,” Izzy finished.

“Hey!” Alec said, wrapping an arm around Magnus protectively.

“It’s fine,” Magnus rolled his eyes, glancing back at Madzie as the two walked away, “But you really didn’t have to. Madzie is yours.”

“You’ve given me countless lives, Magnus,” Alec replied, “It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus rested his chin on Alec’s head, “You spoil me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's the spoiled one in my opinion, and I LIVE FOR IT. 
> 
> I actually plan on writing a fanfic with an actual plot soon unlike all these one-shots I'm just randomly shotting at you guys, but Lord knows it's probably going to suck BUT I DON CARE. 
> 
> I wrote this while watching guardians of the galaxy vol 2 w/ my cat and brother. Bet theres like ten million spelling mistakes CUZ BBY GROOT IS SOOOOOOO COOOOTTTEEE
> 
> sry. ok. bye bye.


End file.
